Faanfiction of Pokemon
by i-wish-i-were-a-pokemon
Summary: Hellos evriy one! I did write this, did for fanfiction of pokemon whitch is my favouring television show becose I actually like the Pikachu and that is for why I has made her the main caracter! i have hope that you will like it, maybe more than above of t
1. Chapter 1

Once up on the times Pikachu woke up and she seen all the pretty flowers, Ash had given her a bunch of big pink flowers there was a mankeyfly on them and then Pikachu sniffed the pretty flowers and they smelled pretty because they were the princes flower

Once up on the times Pikachu woke up and she seen all the pretty flowers, Ash had given her a bunch of big pink flowers there was a mankeyfly on them and then Pikachu sniffed the pretty flowers and they smelled pretty because they were the princes flowers from the flower garden The misty walk slowly to flower with slow music it goes bam bam bam just like the Totodile Roll then misty say "Look at them shadow on the wall" and then Pikachu scream, she put up hand and she look were the shadow are, she see that the shadow in shape of some mankeyfly and then the mankeyfly on the pretty flowers from the princes special flower beddings fly up and he bites Pikachu through the stomach

Brockfrog (tee hee, broke's face be like frog I decide) say "I saw this happen last week" and professor oak bird say "no didn" and Brock-frog say "I did I saw a vision at the future. It was magical and good but now Pikachu dead what do we doing?" "we go and leave for Ash and we say him Pikachu is dead. And he will be sad but we have to tell him because last time we tell him and he very sad but Pikachu was not really dead that time but this she is.

Brock and professor oak went to find ash, and the misty long very slowly bam bam, he find Ash and he say "Pikachu like dead" when they find Ash he is arching. They tell him and he much cry a little bit, much like so many waterfall, he cry until his face is all wetting. The Brock and professor oak they go and go back to put Pikachu in a coffee, they see a man turn out of a mankey fly and professor oak say "You are the mankey fly that kill Pikachu, Now I will eat you" and the Mankeysfly name was BofBof but he wasn a mankeyfly really he was a evil magician and he want to killing all the pokemon trainers so he could complete his pokedex. But he didn't because Pikachu not really dead, she jus asleep like the Snow whit, only this time is wasnot an apple that did it, it was a mankeyfly on some flowers from Ash. But she willn't, wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ofcourse for reading the desction I am too know that this is actulaly you'r place for digimon AND THE POKEMON WELl perhaps if you might see some digimon later (see I have for surrrise! The digimon are for surrise!

Bofbof zappered with his magic wand the professor oak bird, he turn into a gnome for the gardens and he was spiffy and hold a fishing rod and Brockfrog say "i saw this happen two, in a dream?' And the run away to telling the Ash abot the magic man and his magic beams. And Ash, he say "My gooness, he has eaten the stomach of my wife." I will kill it's! He runed and runed and runed and hold his heavy arching. So he could archery the evil magician and he had his pokemon battle two so he could pokemon battle him to death. James run a head of Ash, he very fast man, thought he olding man "were did the magician go! He answer and Ash say "i donot know, but he...he killing my wifes" and he much crying again, he hits the everything with his pokemon battle like he done before, pokemon battle didn't breaking this time because it was made of the steel, Uberta gave it to him for his berthday.

Then, him find much pokemarks (like the pokemons, but printmarks!", They went all out of the kingdom, into the big dessert to the West-North, them follow the pokemarks, all out all the way, even in the sandy hills, the sun was hitting down on them heads and backs Ash's back knees and back face all paralysed through the sun. There getting all sandy, in his boots, the professor oak bird flew away and say "it often wind in this desserts' and Ash say "no it donot, you clown bird, I will show you that it wind not at all" But he then wrongful, because at that moment misty bam bam a long in the river, and Wind blow big stom into frog to. It blown away the, river and the misty go fly bam fly away onto Ashhead. And the blown river they see a lady misty and her name was chikorita and Ash say She like Pikachu but she not Pikachu unless Pikachu lady turned misty. "confuzzled he was they taked the lady misty and put her in a bag, bom bom. They walk again, but them foot goes slip slop slap all over the wind, but this come to the end of the dessert and they fall over BANG and eat sand. Then which came and say "Why you eat fried? My sand it fried in sun to hot, not in your mooth. Out with you! And she had a crooked nose. It was Jigglypuff!


	3. Revelashons!

Ash say "is this were the Bofbof live? And which say "Bofbof liken't the dessert, he come away over the mounts, Ash was sad in this and thend which Frog say Ow wind hurt me, and then the Misty go poor bam. They all, and be walking around in circles, and they decided to build a camping fire but. Misty say "I know where the Bofbof lives, I know from all the years I live here, he lives in an lair in the mounts, I will take you there but you must be carefully, of the evil" so they all going over, the mounts are below fly past behind their feet and lastly they come to Bofbof's lair, and it be shaping like the mouth and eyes of all a screamly man. And misty say "here is the lair and remember to be carefully around, it is full of evils" But Ash, he say "I donot need these carefuls, I will find all the bofbof and pokemon battle him! and then he fall downs all a hole, all down to the bottom and lands with a thump and Bofbof says laughing at his clownness "You should be listening to many of your friends and the room was all full of the pots of Bofbof, and the insides all went pop pop pop buble pop, bofbof turn around and says Bofbof, he say "purly, you look so purly" and Ash says "Bofbof, you will be pokemon battleed to death all around the kingdom, and all the kingdom will pokemon battle you until you no pokemon battleing enough, clown" and Bofbof say "Lux Mea Christus" all the loudly, and the magic beams come out end they go to get Ash and the door open and professor oak bird swim out in front of Ash, so he gets all beamed and he turned into a dolly bear with glowy eye-buttons that eluminated all the lair and Ash see some scissors on the bench and gasp he "Gasp!" and he take them scissors and he eat the beams and they eat him. But he comes out, all out again and no he is like a tree of icerem, because the misty he bought with him some of icerem, and then Bofbof was beaten, everyone says 'hooray' except Ash, cause he hasn't nose, and they all go back, and Bofbof say "I have a secret for you to hear, Ash, I am your many lost twin brother" and Ash say "No, you cannont be my brother, I haven't any borther, no not" and Pikachu say "Yes, yes is" and Ash say "No's not, but maybe he is, yes he is my many lost brother and I will give give me a custard tart. And they all live happily ever afterwards until then they go back to see if Pikachu still dead, she still lie there like there like the snow whit and Ash say "my gooness, she has blooding everywhere, look at howly she bleed! And professor oak bird say "that is just my tomato soup from the kitchen, I spilled it on Pikachu and then Ash kiss her and she wake up. But then, a nother evil darkness agin flies in and kidnaps Pikachu.


	4. Chapter 4

But he runned away with her and she screaming all the way she scream "Ash, Bofbof, Uberta, you save me!" but they cannot because the kidnapping man run too fast, even though he was not a kidnapping man he was actually a lady who was a beautiful warrior lady called Jessie. The beautiful warrior go fall holiday over big gib log and she sang a song with the forest creatures and it went "There was a big gib bear and a big gib log with a big gib parrot and a big gib frog" and she run away and the misty come flying back and whacked in the head, BAM, and the head go bong with a big echoe, and Ash go Owowowowowow much ow.

Ow ow ow ow. and then lady misty come over too BOM, and Ash he come too plod plod plod and the professor oak bird flip flap flip flap, they are all going to walk after Jessie and the Brockfrog, he gasped "gasp! I had another vision of this happen!" and professor oak Bird say from sky "no didn" but he did, and the Brockfrog say "Clown bird, you, I have nother vision, now, and it is you and you turn out of a horse and then professor oak right then turn into a horse and fall out of the sky onto its backing. And they meet again Bofbof, "hellos, I choose you, steak your time" and they all say "Oh, oh, Bofbof, but you were my lost twin brother" and Bofbof say "no didn" and Pikachu say again "yes, yes is" and they say "oh, I recall now, that is the right" and it is true, it was? and bofbof say "We must again fetching of the pokemon battle-get" and even so, they do it, until they all having the pokemon battles, even the misty is having of a pokemon battle, and then all the people go off and bam bom plod to find Jessie and Pikachu but they is a having a problem because all is a sudden magic fleas came from the sky and say "grammph" and try to eat Brockfrog's leg, Brock Frog say "this is not fun" and Ash try and hit at them flea with some pokemon battle and misty try to poke with big pokemon battle.


	5. Chpater 5

They were all has dinner in the castle and for it was Pikachu and Ash is anniversy, there was many wild pokemons, much more than many of the millions of bulbasaurs and carrots and many off sorted pokemon and the nurse joy go CHOP CHOP CHOP on all off vegetables Pikachu plucked at her wild pokemon, she was much hungry, though she hadnot of food since lunctime 'This is very nice, ash, i love wild pokemon' and then for the course the nurse joy send out a main roast skitty all shiny with wax and they all gaspet "wow, thats look delicious how did you do itwhat's your secret?" the nurse joy man "my secret very good I really be" nurse joy pause as drama affect, Uberta was at the anniversy festival of well and she got up to hold up a toast to Ash and Pikachu and the toast said "Here is a drink to my son and his wife, Pikachu and Ash, they is having two years of marry and I want them to be happy but where is the cake? so out they bought a big pink cake with a skitty on it, it was a skittyniversy "hooray, a skitty cake in skitty lake, a skitty lake cake said Bromley and they all have many of the laughing stomachss" "which were full of skitty food and they danced a beautful dance until a big cloud floated over and it was a red cloud and it lightened down and hist BrockFrog with lots of thunder Professor oak Bird say, Hahaha no didn have a vision of THAT at the future, you are lying about the visions just like you are not a princess but BROKE didnot speak, he just lie and smoke and Pikachu say he is on fire! while he fire he go ELECTRIC SHOCK SOLAR BEAM HYRDRO PUMP! so they pour the cake on him and he stops

you are o kay? They ask him and Brock-Bob-frog say Yes, yes i am , I am o kay now I must go to bed and off he hop, hop hop hop

Then the brock-bob got the eyes of the red'stop the brock says bofbof you let behind this stoe what fell from your shoe!!!!he runnings after the brock, he is runnings fattser than is James, James olding man. and then they all walking fast out, and James fall down, and they see brock putting his head round the wrong way

and then, for Bofbof to fellow him away, he meet with this Brockfrog and say What lightning? but Brockfrog sayt "I is not the liking of you bfobof" he yell mad, of the very much anger, his eyes were much red and he shoot Bofbof with him gun he foud under a rock.


	6. Chapter 6

Many times, Ash was do the party about his skittyniversy but the goost of bofbof come up and out of them cakes! Ash was have much of surprise, he rund and rund and holds to his heavy arching much again, you see it is a prallel sotry be couse to join with the other" ashn come nearbyeand say to brock 'how you do that with your frog head I too would like? ash triyed to turn his head.

The ouching!' crie\ ash, and looked at brock with his angry face brockfrog wasn't notice, he gotted a VERY BIGGER under gun!!!!

'you fool!' he sayd madly 'now you shalt be dead!' he pushed of the guns and bulls flew at the boffob the bofbof look at him and just say jarg for a noise of pain and then he fall under to the ground;

!!So, erek when see them goost runs to find his Bofbfo and bofbof is lying their blooding all around and over He sitte up to say to Ash You are for killed me....you of shooted me for my borther "I ISN'T KILLED YOU!!!!!! shoat ash, and it is true, he didn, you see! But it si for a plot turn!! the Ash cry out again 'is not is not' but bofghost not listen since he is dead, ash started whaleing again like an angst.

while all the goosty thing was going on, brock did sitting in the corner. He was hopping up and down.

and spunning in the air because of course he is posseses and has many of powerss ,then ash hit his forehead with the pokemon battle oUch and falls down just like bofbof, except not like bof bof because he doesn't be a goost

the goost of bofbof stil be with him in his heart to gide him for his aventure to revenge the bothers' death professor oak was there too, doing it. And he sat for a table "I says no fearce brockfrog but I didn want you to shooing people?"


End file.
